


Just Turn Your Fears Into Trust

by CosmicCrossing



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crushes, Does Gladion is gay for Ash? Yes, First Kiss, Freaking finally putting some Trustedpartner content here, Gladion is a Gay Disaster, In which Gladion masters the art of pretending that he's not a total gay mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, SatoGlad, Takes place right in the middle of SM ep 87, Trustedpartnershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrossing/pseuds/CosmicCrossing
Summary: So really, it didn’t take much for Gladion to realize he'd fallen for Ash, and fallen deeply. He’d started to memorize the littlest details about his friend, like the way all of his teeth show when he smiles, how his hair is so wild yet almost fluffy, the very small smattering of freckles across his nose, and the carefree way he carries himself. It’s when he realizes he can recall these small yet seemingly significant details and delves further into thought about Ash’s endless optimism and spirit, when he can’t help but grin widely and hide his flushed face even though there’s no one around to see it, he knows that there’s no hope for him now. He’s crushing, and he’s crushinghard.(AKA, Gladion tries to hide his enormous, pining crush on Ash and fails miserably. Luckily, Ash is just as much of a gay disaster as he is and things turn out okay. Probably.)





	Just Turn Your Fears Into Trust

**Author's Note:**

> //kicks down the door FINALLY I AM HERE WITH THE TRUSTEDPARTNER CONTENT THIS SITE DESERVES. Ruby beat me to it and I'm so proud of her, her fic made me cry tears of joy and as the current reigning Trustedpartner Queen the pride I felt was incredible. Please go read it.
> 
> She proofread this one for me (and even said she reread it like another four times after that and I almost died) so hopefully with her approval it's not too much of a mess lmao, I spent weeks writing this and finally had the motivation to sit down and finish it today!! So here we are
> 
> Anyway some things before we begin
> 
> This takes place right smack dab in the middle of episode 87, where Gladion makes his glorious gay emo entrance on Noivern and Ash nearly has a heart attack bc WOW THE BOYFREN IS BAK AND HE HERE. That's pretty much where this oneshot starts! (And deviates, but we can all pretend it's canon anyway.)
> 
> The boys are 16-17 bc I refuse to still believe Ash is 10 that's bullshit. They're teenagers and therefore they're allowed to make out without it seeming weird. Which they do, btw. If that bugs you don't read this fic! Seriously. They kiss a lot and that's no joke
> 
> Go follow the official Ash/Gladion blog! It's @trustedpartnershipping on tumblr and since I named the ship I snagged the URL too so all the content on there is mostly mine. Feel free to contribute tho lord knows I crave more SatoGlad content in this desert  
> As for my main account, it's @shima-draws! Come give me a follow I draw nice things sometimes and write once every blue moon
> 
> ALSO IN A STROKE OF PURE GENIUS. The title of this fic, which part of it is _literally in the ship name I'm brilliant_ , is from a song called Thunderclouds by Sia, Diplo, and Labrinth! Go give it a listen it's such a bop
> 
> Alright kiddies buckle up, this fic is hella gay and Gladion gay panics for the majority of it. It's a fun time.  
> Roll the chappy //finger guns

The wind whips through Gladion’s hair as he races through the skies of Alola, gradually picking up speed until everything around him is a blur and his thoughts are like a whirlwind. Noivern skillfully glides over the sea, skimming over the rocks and waves that are cresting high, angry and harsh like the gray sky above them.  
  
When Gladion received the urgent call from his mother he thought things couldn’t get any worse—Silvally was nearly uncontrollable with panic and it was a struggle to calm it down. The blonde could feel the anxiety rolling off of his partner in waves, and it made him feel uneasy too. Combined with Alola’s unusual bleak weather and the warning signs flashing in his head about danger to come, neither of them felt very comfortable. Yet, when met with the sight of his usually composed and proper parent with her hair unkempt and her eyes tired, he knew he wouldn’t be able to deny her whatever favor she planned on asking him.   
  
Even so, any doubts he had about helping her out vanished instantly the moment she mentioned Ash would be there. Heart leaping up into his throat and that usual warm, gentle feeling washing over him, he knew he couldn’t refuse. Not when there was a chance he’d be able to see that brilliant smile, tousled hair and cheeky expression he cherished so much, though he wasn’t willing to admit it out loud. Ash had grown on him—way, _way_ more than he’d expected him to—and now even the mention of the black-haired teen has his stomach tying into knots and Butterfree filling up his chest. It’s not easy to deny the feelings he’s developed for him, and though he knows chasing after a potential relationship is pointless, he can’t resist the temptation anyway. Ash is like the sun, addicting and bright, something he revels in and can’t turn away from no matter how much he tries. Like how the sky is now, dark and gloomy without the sun, that’s how he feels whenever Ash isn’t around. Which, lately, has been a constant emotion, because he hasn’t seen Ash in months ever since he departed Melemele on his personal training mission.   
  
Really, the whole entire situation is unfair—Gladion had realized, after their abrupt meeting on Ten Carat Hill, that maybe, just maybe, the admiring feelings he had for his friend were something deeper. That admiration was a result from their first meeting, though he was doubtful in the beginning. But Ash and his Pokemon had made an impression, especially his Rockruff, and after seeing it evolved on the Hill he was even more amazed at Ash’s progress. He’d gone and blurted out everything about Lillie without restraint, even though it wasn’t any of Ash’s business. But instead of the judgement he thought he’d receive, Ash was rather understanding, and kind—without even meaning to Gladion had come to trust him, more than anyone he knew. And despite Ash’s initial concerns about Silvally, he’d eventually developed an interest in it, and had sensed its passion for battling. Not many people were willing to accept Silvally for what it was, and the thought that Ash had so easily taken it into his heart without hesitation made Gladion almost relieved. And extremely impressed.   
  
So really, after that it didn’t take much for him to realize he’d fallen for the other trainer, and fallen deeply. He’d started to memorize the littlest details about his friend, like the way all of his teeth show when he smiles, how his hair is so wild yet almost fluffy (Gladion’s had to restrain himself from touching it multiple times), the very small smattering of freckles across his nose, and the carefree way he carries himself. It’s when he realizes he can recall these small yet seemingly significant details and delves further into thought about Ash’s endless optimism and spirit, when he can’t help but grin widely and hide his flushed face even though there’s no one around to see it, he knows that there’s no hope for him now. He’s crushing, and he’s crushing _hard—_ and that hasn’t happened since. Maybe ever? Gladion can’t recall any time he’s liked someone this much. And it’s that thought, that discovery, that “like” really means _that_ sort of like, which makes him breathless and weak in the knees. He’s a goner and he knows it.   
  
Their adventures in the Ultra Space all seem like a blur now, but Gladion recalls the worry he’d had for Ash’s safety, the sheer shock at seeing the power he and Pikachu emitted, and finally the determination to better himself in order to be equals with that sort of brilliant strength. That’s why he’d left, then—but also because he wanted to sort out his feelings properly.   
  
But of course, that old saying “distance makes the heart grow fonder” ended up proving true, because every second, every minute he was away from Ash his heart ached something fierce. He can’t count the number of times he was almost tempted to fly back to Melemele when the moon was high and sneak into Prof. Kukui’s house by the skylight, dropping into Ash’s little loft and taking him out for a midnight stroll and then curling up with him on the couch afterward, bundled together in the blankets, their fingers intertwined, their breath intermingling under the pale light—   
  
Gladion covers his burning face with his hands, pushing those thoughts aside before they escalate. Thinking about that now won’t change anything, because they’re in the middle of a crisis. But his heart always betrays him in the end, anyway, sticking to the truth of the matter.   
  
And so, the closer he gets to Poni Island and the Altar, the more excited he becomes. His heart drums harder, faster in his chest. He’s not expecting anything to happen, especially in of all this chaos—but the thought of seeing Ash again is enough to keep him going. His chest tightens and he sighs heavily, willing his frazzled nerves to calm.   
  
Noivern seems to sense his nervousness and slows down, giving a little twitch of its wings. Gladion gives it a reassuring pat and looks ahead, blinking when he sees the entrance to Vast Poni Canyon coming into view. They’re almost there.   
  
After flying up above the rocks and circling over the Altar, Gladion spots a multicolored group of people down below. Immediately his eyes pick out the bright blue and red of Ash’s outfit and he bites his lip in an attempt to stop himself from smiling. His hands tighten on Noivern’s riding gear handles as they make their descent.   
  
They land smoothly and neatly. Gladion takes a second to compose himself before hopping down, his boots tapping against the dusty stone. His eyes search amongst the crowd of Ultra Guardians and they lock with Ash’s, who, much to his surprise and joy, looks just as pleased to see him. Gladion drowns in the autumn gold of Ash’s eyes, and almost forgets to breathe.   
  
“Ash,” he finally manages to say, unable to control the expression he makes. It’s probably some sort of weird, happy grimace. He hopes he doesn’t look too intimidating.   
  
“Gladion!” Ash calls back, and Arceus it feels to good to hear his voice after so long. The blonde had forgotten how sweet it sounds. Ash’s whole entire face is lit up with a smile, and Gladion can feel his insides melting. He really, really has missed him, a lot...   
  
“Big brother!” Lillie cries, her eyes wide with delight. She looks almost as excited to see him as Ash does. “But why?”   
  
“Silvally is frightened,” he explains softly, unable to take his eyes off of Ash. The teen is drinking up his every word, completely focused on him, looking ready to burst with excitement. A hot, tingly feeling creeps up Gladion’s spine and he swallows, not sure how to feel under Ash’s devoted attention.   
  
“If the cause is an Ultra Beast,” he continues, voice shaking a little, “then it must be the most dangerous one yet.”   
  
Before he knows it he’s crossing the distance between himself and Ash, his body unconsciously carrying him towards him. It’s like some weird magnetic pull, and Ash seems to straighten up as he approaches. Gladion takes a moment to examine his outfit; it’s similar to his own but unlike his full-body suit Ash’s only covers half of his arms and legs, revealing the smooth tan skin underneath. Before Gladion’s eyes can travel down any further ( _Ash has_ really _nice legs_ is his first thought, and then he mentally slaps himself for it afterward) he forces himself to meet the black-haired teen’s gaze, heart fluttering at the excitement and happiness dancing in Ash’s eyes.   
  
_He’s just glad to see you since it’s been a couple months. That’s it. Stop reading into it,_ he berates himself inwardly, wishing he wasn’t so weak and utterly smitten with the boy from Pallet Town.   
  
“Really?” Ash asks, and before Gladion can answer a weird purple... _thing_ comes floating up to join Ash’s side, releasing a high pitched coo.   
  
It has bright blue eyes, and as he stares into them Gladion feels unnerved. The same uneasy emotion he’d experienced around Nebby returns at full force, and with a nervous jolt he realizes that this must be another Ultra Beast. Goodness, are these creatures attracted to Ash or something? This boy is like a magnet for trouble, and that ever so familiar feeling of worry washes over Gladion. After witnessing Nebby’s apparent harmlessness, he’s grown a bit more adept to accepting Ultra Beasts, but you never know how dangerous they can be...   
  
He already knows the answer, but he can’t help but ask for confirmation anyway. That, and he wants to hear Ash’s voice. (He’s aware it’s pathetic, but it’s been _months_. He deserves some kind of reward for not being able to see the person he likes in forever.)   
  
“Don’t tell me...that’s an Ultra Beast, too?”   
  
“Yeah! It’s called Poipole. Isn’t it cute?” Ash replies and turns to grin widely at it. Gladion almost opens his mouth to say he thinks Ash is cuter, but he catches himself at the last second. _Get it together._ _  
_   
He almost sighs at the typical Ash response, not surprised in the least to see how close he is to the newest addition to his party. Nonetheless a smile makes its way onto his face and he shakes his head fondly, glad that Ash hasn’t changed in the least during their separation.   
  
Soon enough they’re pulled away for their mission briefing, and Gladion still can’t get used to how... _unprofessional_ his mom looks. She’s usually the epitome of perfection, not even a lock of hair out of place. But the rest of the adults seem to be lacking, too, what with them clad in their pajamas and their hair wild from sleep. Even stranger is Wicke, who has her hand halfway stuffed into a box of cookies, her glasses askew and her tone snappy. (Gladion finds it amusing how she barks at Faba, because a part of him is still bitter about the older man’s wrongdoings in the past.)   
  
After activating their Z-rings and powering up Faba’s weather-clearing machine (which is a thrill in itself, being able to perform a Z-move with Ash and the others, his heart racing to the time of his movements), Lusamine leads them into the ruins of the Altar as the sun sets above their heads.   
  
The passageway is dark and the only light comes from the flashlight his mother holds. As they make their way down the long, winding corridor the hall fills with the idle chatter of Ash’s friends, and Gladion finds himself lagging further behind, his eyes once again trained on the raven ahead.   
  
Lillie walks beside Ash, her eyebrows creased in worry. Gladion is too far away to hear what she says, but Ash cracks a smile at her and waves his arms excessively, Pikachu following suit. His sister’s face lights up and she giggles, relieved by Ash’s response. A bitter pang of jealousy echoes in Gladion’s chest at the sight of them laughing together so carefreely. His gut twists uncomfortably and he forces himself to tear his eyes away from the sight.   
  
He’s known since the beginning the special connection his sister has to Ash. The main reason why he hasn’t done anything regarding his feelings for the other boy rests with Lillie—Ash had saved her countless times over and had helped her overcome her traumatizing fear of touching Pokemon. Without him, she’d still be terrified of interacting with them, forever trapped in the blurred memories of her past. Ash had done so, so much for her, and Gladion can tell how easily she brightens up when she’s around him. But of course she would, Ash is amazing, the most stunning and selfless person he knows, and he’s sure Lillie recognizes that too. If anyone deserves to be with him, it’s her. They get along a lot better than he does with Ash, anyway. It still doesn’t make it any easier to swallow, though. Even the thought of Ash being with somebody else makes his stomach knot intensely. It’s painful, and his chest burns and his eyes sting and he _can’t bear it—_ _  
_   
“Gladion?”   
  
Gladion’s head snaps up at Ash’s concerned voice. The others have traveled further ahead, leaving them shrouded in darkness.   
  
“Are you okay, Gladion?” Lillie asks, and Gladion immediately stones his expression, not wanting either of them to notice what he’s feeling. Lillie especially, she’s always been extremely perceptive, and Gladion knows if he lets his mask drop around her she’ll find out everything he’s trying so desperately to hide.   
  
“Fine,” he answers curtly, squaring his shoulders and walking quickly to catch up.   
  
Lillie steps aside and allows him to fill the space between her and Ash. Gladion isn’t sure if it was intentional but he appreciates it anyway. The three of them set off again in silence, listening to the echoing footsteps of their friends.   
  
Against his better judgement Gladion’s eyes flicker over to Ash again, softening at his determined expression. There’s a bit of dirt on his face and his nose is scrunched up cutely, making his freckles bunch together. He walks with absolute confidence, no falter in his steps, a little puff to his cheeks.   
  
A quiet, adoring sigh escapes Gladion’s lips before he can stop it (curse his stupid runaway mouth) and Ash looks over to tilt his head curiously at him. Gladion chokes on a gasp and turns to face the front, his cheeks burning. What he doesn’t catch, though, is the wide-eyed look of wonder and sudden realization in Ash’s expression.   
  
“Hey,” Ash breaks the silence, and Gladion can’t even take a moment to acknowledge him because there’s suddenly a hand closed around his wrist, tugging him to a stop, and wow are his lungs full of Butterfree again? This habit really needs to quit.   
  
“Wh—” Gladion swallows, tries again. “What is it?”   
  
There’s a strange, unreadable look in Ash’s eyes. Gladion’s nearly swept away by the intensity of it.   
  
“Can I...talk to you for a second?”   
  
The sentence refuses to register in Gladion’s brain because all he can do is stare dumbly at his crush, mouth hanging half-open and expression lost.   
  
“Pikachu, go with Lillie. We’ll catch up in a bit.”   
  
The electric mouse twitches his ears and gives Ash a reassuring pat before scampering down his shoulder and trotting over to Lillie, who shoots them both a very knowing glance (Arceus, does she know _everything_? Gladion hadn’t even spoken a word to her!) before chuckling quietly to herself and walking off to join the others.   
  
Gladion is gay panicking and he almost ruins everything by saying, “Should we really be chatting right now? The others are—”   
  
“Your mom said there are puzzles ahead, just like in all the other Tapu Shrines,” Ash cuts him off, blinking in the dim light. Slivers of white moonlight cut through the gaps in the passage walls. Evening is fast approaching. “It’ll take them a while to figure them out. Don’t worry, we have time.”   
  
He sounds absurdly resolute, unwavering, and Gladion suddenly realizes that whatever he wants to discuss is probably serious. So, with a resigned sigh, he nods, shoulders slumping.   
  
Ash immediately relaxes, and the tension in the air fades into something more comfortable. They haven’t been alone together like this since...since the night Gladion left, actually. His heart pounds in his ears and he mentally wills himself to _behave_ and not do anything rash. Which, knowing him, is going to be a challenge.   
  
“It’s been a while,” Ash admits, smiling at him shyly. “I’ve missed you, you know.”   
  
_Oh_. Gladion’s heart nearly explodes from butterflies and he struggles to come up with a response to that—this really isn’t fair at all!   
  
“I, uh—”   
  
Ash laughs merrily and _Arceus_ he is gay. It should be illegal to be _that_ adorable and _that_ charming and _that_ attractive, all at once—   
  
“I know this probably isn’t the best time to catch up, but I couldn’t wait. How have you been? Are you...” Ash pauses to look him over, his lips pursing. They look really soft and _not now Gladion, focus!_ “Are you taking care of yourself? You look kinda skinny. Have you been eating okay?”   
  
Despite the extremely bizarre circumstances and the position he finds himself in, Gladion at least has the decency to laugh. “Since when have you acted like a mother Archen?” He looks down at himself and shrugs. “Well, this outfit is pretty tight. I’m—I’m not wearing my hoodie, so...”   
  
Ash’s eyes study him almost intimately and he tells himself to _breathe, Gladion._ _  
_   
“I think you look great!” The black-haired teen gives him one of those megawatt smiles that turn his insides to mush. Not to mention the compliment. “I mean, you always look really cool, but now, it’s like...super awesome!”   
  
His tone is bathed in admiration and Gladion blushes under his praise. It’s true that Ash has always admired him, that much is obvious by his desire to impress, but Gladion doesn’t think he needs to try so hard. He’s already stunning enough.   
  
“Th-thanks,” he mumbles, embarrassed. “Your—um, your outfit suits you too.”   
  
And the response he gets further reduces him to the gay disaster he is because Ash _beams_ at him, all dimpled cheeks and white teeth. He’s so, _so_ utterly doomed.   
  
“Isn’t this exciting?” Ash bounces on the balls of his feet, his eyes practically glowing. “I can’t believe we’re all here together like this! And I didn’t expect you to show up—I mean I was hoping, really hoping you would, and you did!” His breath whooshes out of his mouth, and if Gladion didn’t know any better he’d swear there’s a slight pink tint to his friend’s cheeks. “I’m really glad you’re here. I’m like, super happy to see you. I thought about you a lot while you were away, you know?”   
  
Gladion can’t help it this time—he smiles, a true, genuine one, because the pure, undilated happiness flowing through him right now is so powerful he gets pulled right along with it. Ash’s breath hitches and his hazel eyes go wide, shining in the dark, and there’s that sense of awe again—along with something deeper. Something...cherishing? No, that can’t be right. Before Gladion can even begin to read deeper into what Ash’s expression says, though, the raven smiles back before leaning over to give him a friendly punch on the shoulder.   
  
“It’s good to see my favorite rival again,” he teases lightheartedly, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Gladion can’t help but chuckle a little, the smirk on his face not leaving.   
  
“Oh, so I’m your _favorite_ one, huh?”   
  
Ash is grinning like the sun and his cheeks dimple again and—oh, that’s _cute_ . Cheater.   
  
“I mean, _duh_. None of my other rivals are as edgy and cool as you,” the boy snickers.   
  
It’s contagious because Gladion can’t stop the weird, delighted snorts that come out of his mouth—Ash notices and his face twists into a very humored one and he laughs, loudly, and soon enough they’re both giggling, hunched over and gasping for breath, their sides hurting with the silliness of it all.   
  
When Gladion finally manages to catch his breath he looks up, and finds it stolen away immediately because Ash is _right there_. Their foreheads are nearly touching, due to some strange timing of them raising their heads at nearly the same time. The blonde wonders if the universe is out to get him because being this close—enough to share breath and see the tiniest little details on Ash’s face, like how delicate and long his eyelashes are, the things he’s only ever seen in his dreams—is both extreme torture and an absolute blessing.   
  
Instead of pulling away like Gladion thought he would, Ash’s expression softens into something so unbelievably tender Gladion feels his heart melt. He probably looks the same way, plus an absolute obvious appearance of _lovestruck_ it might as well be printed on his forehead.   
  
“Ash, I—” His mouth is moving before he can even think, and by then he’s already a stuttering mess.   
  
He doesn’t know what to say, the words are on the tip of his tongue but he’s just too hesitant to put them into action. Being a powerful Pokemon Trainer doesn’t account for anything if he’s not even brave enough to just say _I like you_ , like any normal person is able to.   
  
Gladion licks his lips and looks away, cheeks flushed, emerald eyes dancing with hesitation. Who knew saying something so simple would be so hard?   
  
He’s about to just pull away completely and apologize for the awkward moment when Ash leans in closer and—   
  
Holy shit.   
  
Lips brush the corner of his mouth and immediately he sees stars, his head spinning and his heart beating so wildly he’s almost sure it’s some bizarre hallucination. It’s like ten thousand fireworks are going off in his brain all at once and he’s spontaneously lost the ability to even speak, releasing a garble of high-pitched sounds that probably sound like pathetic whimpering to Ash. Oh god he’s so embarrassed. And also extremely elated?   
  
_If this is a dream and Alola is collapsing into a pile of rubble and ashes all around me I don’t care. Don’t wake me up,_ he begs to whatever higher power is out there (inwardly, _I’m counting on you, Arceus_ ).   
  
“Um—”   
  
“Oh gosh I am so sorry,” Ash squeaks, guilt written all over his face. He doesn’t look pleased at all, and Gladion realizes with a jolt exactly what that means. Everything that had seemed so bright and perfect suddenly isn’t anymore and Gladion’s stomach drops. Oh. Oh. _Oh_...   
  
So it was all a mistake?   
  
Of course—of course Ash had just gotten caught up in the moment and in the spur of everything had gone with his instinct and obviously that was wrong and he’s about to let Gladion down gently, who will just laugh it off and pretend it never happened while his heart twists and _twists_ until it breaks completely—   
  
“I—I didn’t—” Ash swallows, tugging nervously on his cap, cutting Gladion’s panicked thoughts short. “I’m super sorry for springing it on you like that, I didn’t even ask permission and oh god you probably hate me now it’s just that I have no experience at all with romantic relationships, Misty always used to tell me how dense I was back when we were traveling together and she was right because in Kalos there was this one girl, Serena? And she kissed me when I left and I didn’t even realize she liked me that way and my friend Clemont had to tell me that she pretty much had a crush on me for our entire journey and I felt so bad for not noticing—oh but don’t take it the wrong way I don’t like her like that! So that’s why it was such a huge shock ya know I didn’t have any idea—”   
  
“Ash,” Gladion says, almost tempted to laugh. His head is still spinning and his heart beats a mile a minute but things aren’t crashing down like he thought they would, and that’s a start. He’s prone to jumping to conclusions and for once he’s so, so glad he was wrong about Ash rejecting him.   
  
Ash abruptly shuts his mouth, an adorable flush settling on his cheekbones, and god Gladion wants to kiss him again already.   
  
The blonde takes a minute to breathe and get his spastic nerves under control before smiling shyly at Ash, who perks up, giving him a tentative grin in return.   
  
“So what you’re trying to say is...”   
  
“I like you,” Ash finishes, and his face turns even redder. _So cute._ “I really like you.”   
  
And with that, Gladion’s heart bursts at the seams, and he’s smiling so wide he’s sure his face will split. Is it possible to be this happy? He’s not sure.   
  
To make it more comfortable for the both of them, and also because being snarky is all he knows how to do properly, he says, “What a way to tell me.”   
  
The dark-haired teen looks indignant, his cheeks puffing up. “I told you I don’t have any experience!”   
  
“And you’re dense, yeah,” Gladion nods, smirking. He feels like he’s on cloud nine. Or on top of the world. Either or. “But seriously? That girl liked you for how long and you never even noticed—”   
  
Ash throws his head back and groans, and Gladion can almost hear him thinking _Please kill me_. “I know, I know, I already got lectured about it! But unlike her— _which doesn’t really matter right now, by the way_ —it didn’t take me that long to realize that I. That I liked you, so.” He grows quieter towards the end, scratching his cheek bashfully.   
  
_You’re right, she doesn’t matter,_ Gladion thinks, that familiar jealousy sparking in his chest. _Because you’re mine, now._ He won’t let anything ruin this moment, and he won’t let anyone steal the raven away before Gladion has the chance to kiss him silly and tell him he’s head over heels too.   
  
He’s being petty, he knows, but he can’t help but brag inwardly to himself. _That girl can suck it._ Damn that feels good to say.   
  
“So, I guess you—“ Ash swallows, releasing a frustrated sigh at the way his voice cracks. “You don’t...feel the same and that’s okay, I just wanted to tell you. Sorry if it seems like I’m trying to—to force anything on you, or—”   
  
He looks so downtrodden as he continues to ramble (Gladion files that certain quirk of his away for later) and the blonde thinks that if Ash has to look so upset for one more second, he’ll—   
  
Body moving on its own, Gladion grabs Ash’s shoulders and yanks him in for a real kiss this time. He almost misses his mark and his teeth nearly collide with Ash’s nose but it works, eventually, their mouths sliding into the right positions and _oh dear god in heaven that feels so nice._ Gladion releases a shuddering sigh and Ash whimpers, both of their faces warm, their hearts beating in rapid tandem.   
  
Gladion can’t help but tilt his head and kiss Ash deeper because he’s wanted this for _so long_ he could feel it in his _bones_ . Even the mere thought of parting from Ash now is unbearable so Gladion holds him tighter, closer, letting out a happy little moan that makes Ash whine lowly in the back of his throat, and shivers race up the blonde’s spine at the noise as their lips move fervently together. Ash is surprisingly good at kissing, and—okay wow _much_ better than he thought. The air is getting hotter.   
  
_He’s not half bad at this, considering he apparently has no experience._ _  
_   
When oxygen becomes a thing that matters Gladion’s mouth parts with the raven’s and they both inhale quickly, trying to catch their breath. That look from before, the one of awe and absolute adoration, returns to Ash’s face and Gladion recognizes the emotions behind it now. How could he have been so blind? And he thought _Ash_ was dense!   
  
Gladion leans forward to steal a couple more quick kisses, admiring the way Ash’s lips are pink and lavished from his attention. Ash sighs shakily against his mouth and Gladion’s heart beats so wildly he’s sure it’ll explode. Arceus, today did _not_ go the way he expected but he’s not complaining, not at all. It’s more than he could have ever wished for and part of him is still terrified this is one of his regular Ash-centric dreams and he’ll wake up, frustrated and tormented with the things he can’t have.   
  
But, when he blinks again Ash is still there and is definitely not a dream, so Gladion exhales in relief. What were they doing again? Oh, right. Kissing. And confessing.   
  
Oh shit, he hasn’t done that yet, has he? Ash deserves an explanation after Gladion pretty much kissed him senseless.   
  
Ash opens his mouth to speak but the taller teen cuts him to the chase, amusement lacing his tone.   
  
“Who said I didn’t like you too? Idiot.”   
  
Whatever Ash planned to say falls flat and all he can manage is a flustered, “ _Oh_.” It’s cute how he’s so speechless, when usually it’s difficult to get him to stop talking when they’re together. Not that Gladion minds; he’s never been one for conversation but he’s happy to let Ash fill in all the quiet with his energetic words and praises. It’s nice to sit and listen to him yammer on about things, simple things, his voice calming and motivating all at once.   
  
Ash finally manages to pull himself together, and he breaks the silence.   
  
“Um, wow,” he squeaks, looking skyward, his cheeks flushed but a thoroughly ecstatic grin pulling up the corners of his mouth.   
  
Gladion bites his lip bashfully and smiles too, his heart still fluttering like a bird in a cage. Now that he has Ash he never ever wants to let him go—the Island Trials can wait. This is way more important than some stupid Z-Crystals and getting recognition from the Island Kings and Queens. Even their next step, which involves catching up with the others and saving Alola from certain doom, seems so far away. It’s just him and Ash and this moment and this small little space in the cave between them, with the moonlight shining in and the starlight in their eyes.   
  
Ash manages to meet his gaze again, and he looks shy. He’s never shy—he always goes after things with full confidence and doesn’t hesitate. It’s a new side of him Gladion wants to see more of, if he can. He wants to see all the sides to Ash—the good and the bad.   
  
“Sorry, I just—” Ash breathes in deeply, looking winded. “I didn’t think...wow. Um. You’re amazing.” And then he blushes again, reaching the tips of his ears. “I’m so stoked! I never thought—it was just some silly crush, I thought you’d never even notice, honestly. Haha...”   
  
And the blonde feels a little pinprick of guilt, because he _didn’t_ notice. Then again, Ash hadn’t realized Gladion’s feelings towards him either, so he supposes they’re on even ground.   
  
The teen’s statement has Gladion curious, so he tilts his head and asks, “How long have you...? Uh. How long have you liked me?” It’s an awkward question to ask and even a more awkward question to answer, but he’s dying to know. Has Ash been in the same boat all this time, struggling with his feelings while being unable to say anything about them to anyone?   
  
Ash still looks embarrassed but his voice doesn’t waver when he answers. He’s regained his confidence at Gladion’s reassurance that he feels the same, and the blonde is relieved Ash doesn’t seem overwhelmed by the situation. (He did practically make out with him in a cave during the middle of a region-wide emergency. That’s a lot to take in.)   
  
“I didn’t really realize it for sure until after we rescued Lillie at Aether Paradise,” Ash muses, looking thoughtful. “But, really? Probably since the beginning, uh...I think after our first battle, if I’m being honest. I really...really admired you and how strong you were. You inspired me a lot. And Rockruff, too! I was just totally blown away by how cool and confident you were in your own power. I...I wanted to be like you,” he admits bashfully with a cheeky grin. “After that, I thought about you all the time, especially when I was training. I tried to think back to our battle and to your battling style, like, “What would Gladion do?” That sort of thing,” he chuckles, and Gladion smiles. It’s so like Ash to do that. And the thought that Ash had feelings for him since practically their first meeting almost makes him weak in the knees.   
  
“And then, when we met up at Ten Carat Hill,” the shorter teen continues, and Gladion’s heart skips a beat, “I was so surprised because it was such a sudden thing, ya know? I was just thinking about you and wondering how you were doing and then bam. Nebby read my thoughts and teleported me right to you. I was so shocked but I was also super glad to see you again...’specially since our first meeting kinda got screwed up by Team Rocket.”   
  
“They have the worst timing,” Gladion mutters, and Ash cracks up at that.   
  
“Yeah, no kidding,” he snorts. “Anyway, after meeting Silvally and that battle we had I was just like. Wow! You were so amazing and quick-witted and I couldn’t believe how strong you were. I think by then my feelings had pretty much grown super big but I still couldn’t tell them apart from...my admiration? Yeah. But after we saved Lillie from Aether, it was—the worst timing because your mom had just gotten taken, obviously, but that’s when I figured it out. You seemed so...upset and confused and my heart just ached for you, I wanted to help but I wasn’t sure how and I was scared you’d push me away...I never felt that worried about someone before, like, emotion-wise, and seeing you so sad was—almost unbearable? It was awful. Professor Kukui asked me about crushes once, and I mean while I am dense I’m not an idiot so—it did take me a while to put all the puzzle pieces together but I figured it out and I was like oh. _Oh_. So that’s what it was. That’s why I care so much. And I—I felt great. I was glad that I finally realized that I liked you that way, but then we had that whole mess with Nihilego so I kinda had to shove it aside. And right after that you left, so...I couldn’t really do anything about my feelings for you until now. I was like...I’m going to take the leap! And hope for the best! So here we are,” he finishes, flushed and breathless, and Gladion feels the same.   
  
Gladion’s hand comes up to gently cradle Ash’s face, and the teen sighs, leaning into it. Rubbing his thumb across Ash’s cheek, Gladion closes his eyes and huffs out a heavy breath.   
  
“I’m sorry I left so suddenly,” he mumbles. Ash’s hand timidly cups his waist and he feels his face warm up at the action. “It’s just...well, after saving my mother, I felt...sort of hopeless. Like I could never catch up to you or—or even begin to compare to the sort of partners you and Pikachu were. And, I’d already realized I liked you after Ten Carat Hill, so...”   
  
He trails off, trying to find the words to articulate. Ash squeezes his waist and he relaxes, leaning into his warmth.   
  
“I still wasn’t sure how to make any sense of it,” he admits. “So that’s part of the reason why I left. I wanted...I wanted to collect my thoughts and come to terms with how I felt about you...and I wanted to become stronger. For both of us.”   
  
He looks up and meets Ash’s gaze, who looks almost desperate. The raven seems to debate something for a long while, appearing to be somewhat frustrated. Finally, he speaks.   
  
“Can I kiss you again?”   
  
It’s sudden and even though they’ve done it already the question makes Gladion’s face flush, endeared by Ash’s nervousness. Nonetheless...   
  
“I’ve been kissing you this whole time without asking,” Gladion points out before he laughs a little. “You don’t have to ask, Ash. You can kiss me anytime you wa—”   
  
Without warning there’s arms winding around his waist and lips on his again and his stomach flips over and over. Ash is clearly a quick learner and isn’t afraid to take charge, because before long Gladion is putty in his hands, feeling his legs about to give out at the intensity of the kiss. He gasps and Ash hums in approval, rubbing circles into his hips and catching his lower lip. It’s dizzying and wonderful and Gladion doesn’t ever want him to stop.   
  
When Ash pulls away this time he copies Gladion’s earlier actions and catches the corner of his mouth with a chaste kiss once, twice, three times, four—Gladion shudders and Ash finally has mercy on him and lets him breathe. Gladion’s mind is merely a garbled mess of _Holy Murkrow that just happened okay_ and _He’s such a good kisser? What even? The hell?_ and Ash looks more cheeky and smug than ever.   
  
“Even in the middle of a sentence?” Ash snarks and _holy shit_ Gladion had no idea he was even capable of being such a tease.   
  
“Especially then,” he manages to answer, a little breathless. “Makes it more exciting, don’t you think? Catch me off guard. Surprise me.”   
  
Ash throws his head back and laughs, and Gladion’s whole body feels warm as he thinks _I love you I love you I love you_. It's not time for that sort of heavy confession yet but it's there, and he will say those words someday soon, he's sure.  
  
“Sorry if it seemed like I was trying to shut you up or whatever,” Ash apologizes. He shakes his head, his entire body doing a strange sort of wiggle. “But after you said all that, I just _had_ to kiss you! If I didn’t I probably would have exploded from the tension, haha!”   
  
Gladion’s heart hums in pleasure and he huffs out a breath, leaning forward to nuzzle his forehead against Ash’s collarbone. The raven embraces him warmly and presses kisses into his hair. Gladion can almost _feel_ him smiling.   
  
“Hey,” Ash murmurs, and Gladion shifts, unable to keep his mouth off the other boy’s skin, releasing a questioning noise as he noses his way up to Ash’s jawline.   
  
He feels the other teen shiver and smirks in satisfaction. There’s more where that came from.   
  
“Listen,” Ash whines, weakly pushing at his shoulders. Gladion nips his jaw gently before drawing back, huffing impatiently. Can’t they get back to kissing and ignore everything else? He doesn’t know how much more time they have left before they’re needed to save the world, as they always do.   
  
“So—will you. Gladion, will you—” Ash gulps in an attempt to clear his nerves. “Will you go out with me?”   
  
The blonde blinks, silent and unresponsive.   
  
Wait.   
  
Hadn’t they established this already?   
  
“Obviously,” he finally states, deadpanning. “We were past that stage five minutes ago, remember? The kissing, the confessions, we’re already—already boyfriends now, it’s official.” Saying that is a challenge in itself because it makes him blush ridiculously, but pride also gives him an extra confidence boost.   
  
“ _Boyfriends_ ,” Ash repeats dreamily, his face a light shade of pink.   
  
“So you don’t have to hesitate when you’re telling people we’re dating—”   
  
“ _Dating_ ,” Ash squeaks, his eyes starry.   
  
“Are you listening?” Gladion laughs, gently pulling on his cheeks.   
  
“I aaam,” is his boyfriend’s (god, saying that now makes his heart flitter-flutter) answer. “I’m jus’ sho happy!”   
  
Gladion smooths his fingers across Ash’s cheeks, wishing he could take off this stupid spandex suit so he could actually feel his skin.   
  
“Me too,” he murmurs, shyly, and Ash giggles before leaning in to kiss him again.   
  
Gladion thinks he’ll never get tired of the feeling of kissing Ash—his mouth is warm and his touch is addicting, and the thought _he’s mine, mine, mine_ echoes in his head until he can’t even think straight. Gladion swiftly moves down to Ash’s neck, frustrated by the layer of cloth that separates him from leaving marks everywhere, and just as he’s tempted to pull it down with his teeth (he’s being very bold, he knows) a call echoes down through the passageway and both boys jump, almost colliding heads.   
  
“Ash? Gladion? Hurry up, we’ve found the chamber mother was looking for!” Lillie’s voice shouts, and Gladion sighs. Time’s up. They’ll have to continue after they figure out what’s happening to the region.   
  
“Let’s go,” Ash breathes, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.   
  
Oh, god. They have to tell the others now, don’t they? Not to mention his own mother. Not that he necessarily cares if she thinks badly of their relationship (their family bond is still a little rocky and in need of repair), but still, having her approval would be nice. And the rest of Ash’s friends, and Lillie—oh, Lillie, what will she think? Will she be devastated? Ecstatic? There’s no in between and Gladion’s not sure if he’s prepared, but he’s also willing to stake his claim right there and shout to the world that Ash is his now even if it means facing whatever consequences come with it and—   
  
“ _Glads_ ,” Ash draws out his name, and he snaps to, visibly unsettled.   
  
“It’ll be fine,” Ash continues, and it’s almost like he can read Gladion’s mind because he soothes his inner worries immediately. “Let’s just do our best! Okay?”   
  
Ash squeezes his hand and he relaxes, comforted by the presence of the person he’s come to treasure so dearly. If Ash is with him, he can take on anything. They’ve already proved their worth together time and time again, and now that they’re actually _together_ Gladion’s sure the things they can accomplish are limitless.   
  
“Yeah, okay.”   
  
The other teen beams and with a tug on his hand, they’re off, racing down the moonlit hallway, starlight speckling in their eyes and their hearts glowing with determination.

_We’ll be just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much else to say tbh but uhh yeah I hope you enjoyed!! If you like the ship please gift me with more Trustedpartnershipping content I'll die of happiness honestly it's so underrated and needs more love //clenches fists
> 
> I've got more SatoGlad stuff in the works, now whether or not I'll finish them is the real question lmao
> 
> See you next time, lovelies!


End file.
